The current invention relates to access points in a wireless local area network, such as access points in an IEEE Standard 802.11 wireless local area network. In particular the current invention relates to providing “out-of-band” management and monitoring of access points in a wireless local area network.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for providing out-of-band management and monitoring communications with access points used in connection with a wireless local area network.